Falcone
'''Falcone '''is a double agent for the IAA, and Merryweather. Biography Early Life Falcone was born in North Yankton, but moved to Las Venturas. Not much is known about Falcone's past. He was known to hunt, when he was in North Yankton. Events In GTA V Falcone was found in a Las Venturas casino, by the IAA. He was, as they said, a "drunken mess". Falcone would gamble frequently, live in motel rooms, and drink in bars in Las Venturas. The United Paper, sends agents to Las Venturas to find Falcone. They find Falcone, in a casino. They take him in a car, and explain how they can make a deal. One of the agents opens a laptop, and the contact is seen. Falcone, and the U.L talk, and make a deal. The deal was, Falcone would become a double agents, and work as a Merryweather agent. He would go to Los Santos, and kill Welsh. After that, the deal was that Falcone would move to Vice City, where he would get a condo, and money from the IAA. Falcone, flew to Los Santos and stayed at a hotel in Rockford Hills. The IAA, had signed him up for Merryweather, and Falcone was in training with them. After awhile, he got a text from the U.L, and was instructed to go to East Los Santos, where he would find a sniper rifle in a car. He went up to the roof top, and was sent a picture of Welsh. He aimed at him, and killed him. He escaped, and went back to his hotel. His flight was supposed to be the following day, but he was tracked down by Logan, and Alex. IAA, had held off the flight, and Falcone went to Sandy Shores to hide. Falcone, used Merryweather agents to his advantage, and used them as protection. They had kidnapped, Riley without IAA's approval, and took him hostage until Falcone would fly to Vice City. Niko, Logan, and Alex went to his hideout, and rescued Riley. Falcone, had fled before their arrival. He went to Los Santos, and hid there. After, finding out his location, Alex, and Logan went to the warehouse in East Los Santos where Falcone was hiding in. There, the player has two choices, let Falcone go, or kill Falcone, Choice A - Kill Falcone If the player choose choice A, he will find out about Welsh working with the FIB, but will shoot Falcone several times. After, that Merryweather agents will swarm in and start attacking both Logan, and Alex. This will result in Logan getting shot, Alex then has to carry Logan. Almost to the exit, Alex gets shot in the chest, and falls down. He gets shot repeatedly in the chest, with Logan getting shot too. A car then arrives, Niko and Packie jump out shooting at the Merryweather soldiers, resucing Alex, and Logan. They flee the warehouse, and get a call from Lester. He intructs Niko to go to the top of the parking lot, telling him a helicopter will be there to pick him up. Niko, does what he's instructed and heads to the parking area. They arrive, and Niko tries to cover Alex's wounds. LSPD, and the FIB are then heard coming to them. Niko instructs Packie to go. He tries to convince Niko that he will stay, but is convinced by Niko to flee. Niko is there, with Alex, and Logan. They see the helicopter but LSPD, start going to them. The helicopter flees, and Niko calls Lester. He tells Niko, that it was too dangerous for the helicopter to land. Niko, yells and throws the phone. He begins to tell Alex, to stay still, but LSPD already had reached them Niko raises his hands, and tries to take out a gun, but is shot down before he could fire his gun. Alex, watches, and tries to reach for a gun. An LSPD officer, slides the gun away, and calls for an ambulance. The screen goes blank. Towards the ending, Alex wakes up in a hospital. He tries to get out, but the U.L tells Alex he'd been shot. Alex, looks to the U.L, without saying anything. He tells Alex, that Niko, and Logan were in the other room. The U.L looks at Alex, and tells him that it's over. He touches the monitor, and starts to turn it off. Alex, tries to gasp, but can't say anything. The U.L begins to walk out, and looks at Alex another time, saying that he can finally live the American dream. From there, the credits roll in. Choice B - Spare Falcone If the player chooses choice B, he will hold back from shooing Falcone. And will spare him. Falcone, explains how Welsh was with the FIB, and was planning to set both Alex, and Logan up. A few moments later, Merryweather agents breach the door, and rescue Falcone. The lead Alex, and Logan out of the warehouse, and they both drive away. They go up to the parking lot, in the LSIA, and look at the sunset. A plane flies, and exploes seconds later. Both Alex, and Logan are suprised and get out of the car. IAA agents arrive, and arrest both of them. They are taken to the IAA building, where the U.L is at. He explains how an agent went on the plane, and killed Falcone. Both Alex, and Logan are set free, and they meet up with Niko, and Riley. There, Niko tells both of them how he will be moving back to Liberty City. Alex, tries to be convinced, but tells Niko he has "unfinished business in Los Santos". The credits roll in, with Niko flying to Liberty City once again. Logan, and Riley stay in Los Santos, with Alex.